An Early Morning, Late Start
by want2bauthor
Summary: This is a short story I wrote after re-watching Je Souhaite. Here is my explanation for the giddy look on Scully's face as she was walking into the office - late.


Title: An Early Morning, Late Start

Author: want2bauthor

Category: MSR

Spoilers: Je Souhaite

Summary: This is a short story I wrote after re-watching Je Souhaite. Here is my explanation for the giddy look on Scully's face as she was walking into the office - late.

* * *

_Mulder's Apartment_

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Mulder groaned as he hit the off button of his alarm. 4:30am..._Why did I set it for this early_, he wondered groggily. Just then his bed shifted slightly and he felt an elbow in his back.

_Oh yeah_, he thought as a smirk appeared on his face. Scully had spent the night. It had been only a couple months into this new relationship, but he knew he would never get tired of waking up next to this woman. Especially during the week; this did not happen enough on work days. Maybe he should convince her this morning why waking up together before work is so much better than waking up alone. After all, that is why he set the alarm for 45 minutes earlier than she asked.

Scully slowly started to wake and stretch beside him. "Hmmmmm whatimeisit?" She mumbled.

Mulder carefully rolled onto his side facing her and wound his arm around her waist. "It's only 4:30," he said softly in her ear as he placed kisses by her ear and down her neck.

"Mmmmm...why so early?" she asked as she rolled her head to the side to give him better access to her skin.

"I must have set the time wrong." His hand was now making slow circles on her stomach, and moving lower and lower. "But since we are up, I think I know how we can best utilize this time before work..." the final words were spoken into Scully's mouth just as Mulder's hand had reached its goal.

Scully moaned into the kiss, still half-asleep. She slurred in between kisses, "do...we have...time..."

"Plenty," was all Mulder said before parting her legs with his knees and rolling on top of her.

* * *

"You know, you could just shower here, maybe keep some clothes here too. Then you wouldn't have to rush home like this." Mulder was speaking from his bed to a tornado named Scully as she rushed around his bedroom searching for her clothes. He wasn't really sure she heard any of what he just said. They may have gotten a little carried away and lost track of time this morning and she was slightly panicked about getting home, showered and dressed for work without being late.

"...know...just need...where is my other shoe?" She finally stopped and looked at him. He looked adorable laying there, one arm propping his head up, the other resting on the bed in front of him. The sheet was just barely covering his hips. _If only we didn't  
have to work today_ she thought. _No, as amazing as this morning has been, we are professionals and this new "thing" will not interfere with work_. "Mulder, I need to get home and get ready for work. Are you sure we have nothing going on this morning? I mean I'm going to have to rush as it is, but if there's nothing pressing, I won't kill myself rushing to get in on time. I'm sure you'll cover for me..." she gave him the Scully-equivalent of batting her eyes.

Mulder just smiled back at her. He loved that shit eating grin that had been on her face since he did that thing that he knows she loves. "Yeah, I don't remember anything on the schedule. Take your time and I'll see you when you get there."

She sighed and nodded once. There was a moment of awkwardness between them. This new step in the relationship was so new, and Scully still felt unsure of how she should act. Right now, a part of her wanted to go over there and kiss him, long and sweet. Give him a proper goodbye kiss. But another part of her - the annoying, rational over thinker - thought it best to just walk away. In the end, she gave him one last look and a half smile and said, "See you soon."

As he watched Scully leave, Mulder fell back on his bed with his own shit eating grin. God he loved that woman. A quick look at the clock and Mulder shot out of bed and made his way to the shower.

* * *

_Hoover Building_

As Mulder was walking through the Hoover Building parking garage, his cell phone began to ring. He automatically answered it without looking at the screen.

"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder, this is Kim. Are you in your office?" His boss's secretary asked with a worried edge to her voice.

"Uh, no. I'm not in yet. I'm walking through the garage now. Is there something you need from me?" He checked his watch, 8:45 definitely not late.

"Well, there is a man here named Jay Gilmore," she sounded very nervous and uncomfortable. "He says he had an appointment with you and Agent Scully at 8:30."

Mulder stopped dead in his tracks. An appointment? Today? The name did sound familiar. Suddenly it dawned in him. He had made the appointment with a very distraught Mr. Gilmore two days ago. He must have forgotten to write it down - probably distracted by something Scully was doing.

"Agent Mulder?" The panic in Kim's usually calm and succinct voice was starting to rise.

"Kim, I will be right there. Please tell Mr. Gilmore I apologize and I am on my way." Mulder broke out into a sprint praying he wouldn't have to wait long for the elevator today.

* * *

_Mulder's Office_

Mulder tried hard not to stare, he did, but man was it hard not to. Then there were the pictures in Jay Gilmore's file. What in the world happened to this poor man. Mulder couldn't wait to hear Scully's explanation for this one. _There is now way she could un-X-File this! Hmmmm, I probably should have called her to let her know that we did, in fact, have a meeting this morning..._

Scully could not stop smiling the entire way into work. She could really get used to starting her mornings off like that! As she rode the elevator down to the basement she closed her eyes and remembered her morning wake up call. The way Mulder kissed her neck in all the right places, the way his hands knew exactly where to touch her. She sighed as she remembered how he rolled her onto her back and trailed slow, wet kisses up and down her body. She shivered just as the elevator door opened. Maybe she should bring an overnight bag to Mulder's. She definitely wouldn't mind more mornings like today.

She opened the door to their office feeling giddy, "Morning!" _Oh shit, who is that?_


End file.
